DRAMAtical Murder Re:Connect
DRAMAtical Murder Re:Connect is the sequel to DRAMAtical Murder, a boys love visual novel game by Nitro+Chiral. The game was released April 26, 2013. Please note that as this game deals directly with all of the first game's end paths anything written below may be a spoiler to the endings of the first game. Plot DRAMAtical Murder Re:Connect takes place after (or in conjunction) with the endings in DRAMAtical Murder. The game itself takes out the common paths as well as the character paths from the first game and leaves you in an 8 Bit maze much like one of the rooms in the game Aoba plays in DRAMAtical Murder, Captive Princess. The room is full of dead ends, treasure chests, and rainbow colored vortexes. The treasure chests hold setting configurations, data loads, and various released content that are 'extras' to the game. Each colored door takes you to a different character's path where you are confronted by one to two options -- when there are 2 one is black and the other is white -- that lead you to the good or the bad ending originally alluded to in the first game. Clicking on one of these options will lead you to some point after you have successfully passed/failed your test of scrap, or any other line of questioning that would have sealed your fate to a game's ending. The game will pick up during that ending and allow you to play through what could have been the full ending in the first game, had they had the space to put it in. Note that any decision you make in this game will not change the ending of your path, but choosing all of the options are necessary to unlock the game's special paths. Added Content Dramatical Murder Re:Connect features a few new endings/storylines as well as extended versions of the old endings in the first game. Each ending from the first game includes new CGs, new yaoi scenes (for both the good and the bad endings), more character background/explanations than included in the first game, and new songs specific to the character's endings. First Game Paths When you first start DRAMAtical Murder Re:Connect you are given the options of the same paths you once completed in the first game. These paths are as follows: *'Noiz '(Good)- After the tower falls Noiz ends up in the hospital where he has a quick recovery and during this time Aoba and Noiz admit their love for each other. Once Noiz is fully recovered Aoba and Noiz have their rematch in Rhyme, Aoba wins and Noiz disappears for 6 months before coming back in a fancy suit to retrieve Aoba and take him back to Germany with him. *'Noiz (Bad)'- Aoba allows for Noiz to give up on himself and create a dream world where every time Aoba and Noiz touch they are cut open and the two are left hugging each other forever while Noiz allows himself to experience what pain is for the first time. *'Koujaku (Good)'- Aoba successfully calms Koujaku's rage and they make it out of the Oval Tower alive. Later Koujaku admits to that he's in love with Aoba and the two end up living together with Aoba eventually allowing Koujaku to cut his hair. *'Koujaku (Bad)'- Failing to calm Koujaku down both Aoba and Koujaku are captured by Toue. Both boys become bloodthirsty and violent with Koujaku locked up in a cell unable to act on anything but animalistic instincts and Aoba working for Toue controlling people and visiting his beloved Koujaku. *'Mink (Good)'- Aoba makes it out of the Oval tower with the rest of Mink's crew but the tower falls and Mink is nowhere to be found. Obsessed with finding Mink and ensuring the man is still alive Aoba travels back to the place of Mink's memories in order to find him once more. *'Mink (Bad)'- Having attempted to alter history, Aoba is stuck in a version a Mink's past where Mink admits that there isn't really a chance of them getting out and vows to protect Aoba's soul by cutting off his head. *'Clear (Good)'- After escaping the Oval Tower Clear's body breaks down completely and Aoba becomes entranced with fixing him. He spends a good month researching and trying to bring Clear back to life before eventually handing him off to Granny so that she can give him to an old researched to be repaired. A year goes by with Aoba nearly giving up hope before he comes home to hear the jellyfish song and finds a familiar man sitting on the rooftop. *'Clear (Bad)'- Toue captures both Aoba and Clear. Aoba slips in and out of consciousness and when he's stable again it's found out that he is missing his eyes and his limbs as Clear is making Aoba into the doll he thinks Aoba should be. *'Ren (Good/True Path)'- The true path ends with Ren's body being destroyed and Aoba getting a call three months later with the claim that his brother is in the hospital. When he goes to see his brother, who he is sure is actually dead, he realizes that the man can be no other than Ren, alive and well in his twin's old body. *'Ren (Bad)'- Aoba proves to Ren that he doesn't know or love Ren the way he was thought to have and Ren grows into a more animalistic creature who starts to eat Aoba alive. *'Virus and Trip (Bad)'- Before coming to the part of the game that decides which of Ren's paths Aoba will be lead down, Aoba runs into Virus and Trip. If he cannot keep conscious long enough for help to arrive, Aoba finds himself locked up in a room where Virus and Trip ravage his body as their newly found sex slave. *Note that Noiz's 'neutral' ending (the 8 bit one that takes place at Heibon) is not included in this list of endings. This is because the ending is not found in DRAMAtical Murder Re:Connect. Added Game Paths After finishing all of the text for all of the original game paths (they can be done in any order and once completed and 8 bit version of the character will stand alongside their door) new paths open up to explore. Link to wiki Category:Games Category:Nitro+Chiral Category:PC